1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rachet wrench and more particularly pertains to a rachet wrench which can hold a variety of different sockets in one of two orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a rachet wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, ratchets wrenches are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,176 to Krivec discloses a reversible rachet wrench with an integrated dual pawl. This wrench includes a drive lug onto which a socket is attached. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,288 to Anderson discloses a power driven rachet wrench with an associated reciprocal pawl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,252 to Fulcher discloses a power driven wrench with a drive stud which accepts conventional sockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,420 to Atkinson discloses a wrench apparatus with an engaging end designed to engage a conventional socket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,181 to Tinsley illustrates a compact power wrenching machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,630 to Hanson discloses a rachet wrench with a square item adapted to have a socket fitted thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,768 to Wagner discloses a ratchet lever with an interchangeable locking ring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,756 to Thomasian discloses a ratchet wrench with a socket facing each of its sides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,738 to Northcutt discloses a powered ratchet wrench with an associated socket wrench engaging stud. U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,498 to Northcutt discloses a power wrench with an associated stud. U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,594 to Peters discloses a ratchet wrench with a socket projection. U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,081 to Lundin discloses a drive assembly with an associated engaging end. Additionally, U.S. Design Pat. No. 289,135 to Doman and U.S. Design Pat. No. 269,938 to Izumisawa each disclose wrench designs.
Thus, the majority of prior art wrenches include socket engaging studs for cooperation with female socket tools. Additionally, the prior art wrenches employ reciprocal pawls.
In this respect, the rachet wrench of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Specifically, the ratchet wrench of the present invention includes a rotor and associated aperture which function to lockingly engage a male socket stem. Additionally, the socket can be driven in a clockwise sense by positioning the socket in a first rotor face, and in an anti-clockwise sense by inserting the socket in the opposing rotor face. Thus, the need for pivotal pawls, spring tension on reverse handle, reverse levers or other such gearing means, is eliminated.